the_walking_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Blake
'Philip Blake '''is one of the main antagonists of The Walking Living. He is a serial killer. Personality Philip Blake is a cunning, cruel, savage, remorseless, brutal and highly intelligent man who is a very dangerous due to suffering from extreme PTSD and his utter lack of mercy along with being prone to fits of psychopathic rage. He puts on a facade of congeniality but is a volatile, depraved sociopath who is very capable of cold-blooded murder and is highly manipulative, and thought nothing of using others and coercing them into doing his bidding. Philip was obsessed with protecting the people he believes are his "family" and tried to accomplish this by taking control of them and even resorted to keeping them captive. He also killed anyone who he thought was a potential threat to them, without hesitation. Philip also had dark secrets such as keeping his daughter locked in a closet and having fish tanks filled with severed heads. He claimed that he kept the tanks full of heads to harden himself to the harsh realities of life and did not care for most people at all but truly loved and cared for those he attempted to "protect". Philip gradually became a much more cold-hearted and barbaric serial killer who desired a warpath on those who were involved in having his daughter taken away from him and his arrest and imprisonment for his crimes. He also adopted a "makeshift family" that he met and retained much of his old self, becoming less psychopathic and cold. However when his old enemies became more present in his life with his new family, Philip returned to his violent nature when he was threatened that he would lose his family, causing him to become a vengeful murderer and kidnapper. Biography Early Life Military Service and Mental Downfall Killed Victims *Numerous Enemy Combatants #'Unnamed Civilians: 'Shot multiple times. #'Brady: 'Shot in the chest and head bashed in. #'Sean: 'Stabbed in the head. #'Franklin: 'Throat slit. #'Wilson: 'Shot in the head. #'Welles: 'Shot in the chest and head. #'Bill Jenkins: 'Decapitated. #'Richard Foster: 'Stabbed in the chest and decapitated. #'Paul: 'Decapitated. #'Eileen: 'Decapitated. #'Dr. Stevens: 'Decapitated. #'Allen: 'Shot in the head. #'Rowan: 'Strangled to death. #'Tim: 'Stabbed in the neck. #'Crowley: 'Disemboweled. #'Shumpert: 'Stabbed in the head. #'Caesar Martinez: 'Hit in the head with a golf club and torn apart by a lawnmower. #'Merle Dixon: 'Shot in the chest. #'Milton Mamet: 'Stabbed in the stomach multiple times. #'Andrea: 'Mutilated and injected with a poison. #'Andrew: 'Bludgeoned with a baton. #'Unnamed Security Officer: 'Throat slit. #'David Chambler: 'Head bashed in with an oxygen tank. #'Pete Dolgen: 'Stabbed in the back and strangled to death. #'Alisha: 'Stabbed through the stomach with a fireplace poker. #'Lori Grimes: 'Disemboweled and died of blood loss. #'Lilly Chambler: '''Shot in the stomach and died of blood loss. Relationships Penny Blake Mrs. Blake Milton Mamet Caesar Martinez Shumpert Rowan Andrea Michonne Merle Dixon Rick Grimes Carl Grimes Daryl Dixon Glenn Rhee Hershel Greene Maggie Greene Allen Tyreese Williams Sasha Williams Lilly Chambler Meghan Chambler Tara Chambler David Chambler Mitch Dolgen Pete Dolgen Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Military